1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an electronic device and an encryption method thereof, and more particularly, to providing an electronic device which is capable of decrypting encrypted content stored in a recording medium when the electronic device is malfunctioning or replaced and an encryption method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasting stations provide users with diverse services via digital broadcast signals including audio, images and data which are transmitted and received in a digital manner. Since data as well as audio and images can be transmitted, users are provided diverse services via televisions.
Users can store content provided from broadcasting stations in a recording medium included in the electronic device or attachable to the electronic device, and use the stored content. The broadcasting stations require the content to be encrypted and stored in the recording medium in order to prevent the content from being improperly redistributed. In particular, broadcasting stations need purchased content to be encrypted. The content indicates diverse information including digitalized text, code, voice, sound, image, and video.
A conventional electronic device encrypts content using an encryption key and stores the content in a recoding medium, and the encryption key is encrypted using an inherent key of the electronic device and stored in the recording medium. When the electronic device malfunctions and is thus booted or replaced, the encrypted content stored in the recording medium cannot be decrypted and accordingly cannot be used any more.
That is, the inherent key of the electronic device is a pre-stored key when the electronic device is manufactured, so individual electronic device has its own inherent key. Accordingly, when the conventional electronic device malfunctions or is replaced with another electronic device, the encryption key encrypted using the inherent key cannot be decrypted because the inherent key is not known, and the content encrypted using the encryption key cannot be decrypted.